The Feelings
by miamitravel
Summary: It started with a glance, then a touch and it went from there.


AN: I do not own WWE or any of the wrestlers. And I most certainly don't own Sheamus. This is for Shells and for the Story Challenge set by LovetoTheCucumber.

**The Feelings**

It all began with a simple look. From there a simple, innocent touch of the hand. Green eyes meeting hazel. Innocent smiles across the room. Nothing untowards one another, but co-workers could see that the flamed haired man and slight auburn haired woman across the room were truly meant to be together. But what no one knew is that they already were.

Once Vince had let everyone go, Michelle, strode from the room they were in and proceeded to head towards the production truck, where she worked. She felt a hand lightly graze her shoulder. Stopping, her breath quickening, she instantly knew who was behind her. Stephen. Her Stephen. To the rest of the world he was known as the Celtic Warrior Sheamus. But to her he was simply Stephen.

Leaning down to whisper in her ear, Michelle felt the trembling in her body as he got close to her ear. She knew he felt in to as he began to chuckle lightly.

"Love, come wit me to the locker room, I have something to show ye." He says. All Michelle could do was nod her head in agreement as she felt him grasp her elbow and lead her to his locker room. Co-workers had seen Stephen and Michelle walk away and smiled to themselves, knowing now that they were together and very happy.

"Stephen, you do realize that people saw us leaving together. I thought….."she started.

"Hush love. I couldn't be around ye here in the arena and not touch ye and not look at ye like I wanna to. I claimed you so long ago my love. But it hurts not being able to let you know at work." Stephen said.

"I know it bothers me too. Not being able to say anything to those fangirls who throw themselves at you." They stopped at his locker room door. Placing his hand on the latch, he opened the door and gently pushed Michelle inside. Once inside, his hand strayed to the locked and turned. He wanted no interruptions, no one barging in. Guiding her to the center of the room, he turned her by her shoulders to face him.

Leaning down, he placed a gentle kiss to her lips. Her tongue peeking out to trace where he had kissed her. The look of passion glazing her eyes over. She reached her arm towards his neck, her hand curling at the base of his skull where the hair was a touch longer. She gave a slight tug, which in turn got Stephen turned on even more. Tugging the side of her lip between her teeth, that look gave him a feeling unlike he's ever had. He was truly and hopelessly in love with her.

Grasping the sides of her face, he began a light exploration of her lips, his tongue slipping into the seam of lips, dueling with hers as she opened her mouth a bit wider. Letting his tongue slip in a bit further, she gently sucked on it, creating a maelstrom of pleasure course through his body. Lifting her lithe, lean body up, her legs wrapped around his lean waist, he brought her over to the massage table in the room. One of the trainers was working on his shoulder earlier in the day and had left the table here. It was perfect.

Setting her down on it, his hands became busy, as he began to open the buttons on her shirt. He really wanted to just rip it from her body, but she had to work, so he left the shirt intact. Michelle's hands were just as busy. She gripped the hem of his black Affliction shirt and started raising it up towards his head. The skin she exposed, she placed kisses on his chest, dead center, her tongue occasionally peeking out to run a wet line down to the top of his jeans.

Stephen lifted his shirt the remaining way over his head, and just watched as Michelle ran her tongue down his chest and stomach. His breath became choppy as he felt her fingertips run along the waistband of his jeans grazing his skin. It goose-bumped. Shivers traveling down his spine to stab at his balls, drawing them up tight to his body. Michelle released the button and started unzipping his jeans. She was in for a surprise. He'd gone commando. His cock straining to be touched, weeping with dampness. The crown sensitive to even the slightest movement.

"Ah God, Michelle, sweets I wanna feel your mouth on me." Stephen practically begged.

"Ye also have too many clothes left on as he began to strip her of her remaining clothing. Bra tossed over his shoulder and landing on the couch. Pants unbuttoned and pulled gently down her legs along with her underwear. His jeans dropped to the floor as well. Stephen pulled her closer to the edge of the table, her legs hanging down, his hand traveling down her chest and giving a slight push on her body until she was lying prone.

The massage table was cool against her back, but the fire of desire stoked higher by his hands. He gently tugged her nipples until they were stiff points. His tongue lashing at it creating her pussy to spasm. He slipped a thick, long finger into her heat and felt it tighten up on him. Turning his wrist, so that his finger was able to stroke the bundle of nerves within her body, she felt her body growing hotter by the second, thighs trembled, back arching off the table, feeling as if she was about to come apart.

That feeling didn't last long. Stephen pulled his finger from her tight grip, reluctant though he was but knowing what was about to happen. Michelle pulled herself up to a sitting position, hopped off the table to stand in front of him. Gently turning him, she lightly pushed him backwards so that he was leaning against the table. Going to her knees in front of him, she let her tongue swipe over the damp crest, earning her a deep moan. Stephen threaded his fingers through her thick auburn hair and gently tugged sending pulses throughout her body. Her lips slipped over the violently sensitive crown and she created a tight suction around his cock.

"My god, love. Yer mouth is heaven, pure fucking heaven." He said through gritted teeth as he began to thrust shallowly. He could die a happen man just from being in her mouth. Michelle began to take him deeper and sucking harder. She took him to the back of her throat an swallowed. He moaned out her name. That only made her hotter.

If she kept up the pace he wouldn't last much longer and he wanted to make it good for her. Hearing her cry out his name, tightening around his body, he wanted to truly lay claim to her as she screamed for him. Him alone, no one else. No else had touched her body and taken her the way she needed to be touched or handled. He created the fire, the passion, the heat of her. He was the only one who was able to stoke the flames of her passion higher then even his.

Michelle was enjoying herself immensely. It wasn't often that she was able to make him feel like he made her, but when she did, she put forth her A-game. She knew that Stephen was coming close and she wanted to make sure she brought him over the same damn edge that he always brought her too. However Stephen would deny her the final pleasure of bringing him to release. He wanted to be tucked deep into her pussy as she came around his cock. In the respect her release would bring his and they were both close to the edge already. Riding a very fine line of pleasure and pain. The pleasure being in each others arms, the pain of not finding their shared release yet. That time was growing closer.

Stephen pulled Michelle off of his cock, lifted her and turned her back to the table. Her ass was on the edge of the table, her back flush against the table and her legs while not yet wrapped around his hips were on the table themselves, feet flat, knees bent and opening her wider to him. Stephen looked at her before tucking the head of his cock at her fluttering opening. Entering her inch by agonizing inch, he gritted his teeth as he felt her fist tight walls sucking him in deeper and deeper. He wanted to thrust in her to the hilt, but he also wanted to savor the feel of her walls parting beneath him.

Michelle had enough, she wanted to come already and he was going so slow. She slipped her foot off of the table to wrap it around his waist and only one word could be heard "PLEASE". That spurred him to action. He gave up going slow. He did what he wanted and thrust home.

"STEPHEN"….the scream echoed off the concrete walls in the locker room. He felt her body accommodating his girth, her hips wiggling in ecstasy. He tried to hold her still but all it did was push him higher. He wanted to make her come first. It was about her, always. Giving up on holding her still, he began a hard, thrusting driving rhythm guaranteed to throw her head long into an abyss of pleasure.

Michelle couldn't help herself. Her nails scratched deep into his arms, leaving trails of red marks down them. She couldn't focus on anything but the all-consuming rush of heat, the flood of her pussy as more friction from the drag of his cock along her nerve endings. She knew she was reaching the end. By now her other leg had found its way to his hips and they were wrapped snuggly around him. Her back arched high off the table, making him go deeper.

Electricity shot up his spine as he felt her beginning to come undone. Almost he thought to himself, almost there. Reaching between their slick bodies for her clit, he stroked it with his thumb, feeling her body getting tighter. He rotated it again, harder this time, still feeling her body getting tighter. Third time he stroked her clit it sent her careening over the edge as she screamed his name at the top of her lungs. She didn't care that they were in the locker room and that there were probably about a dozen people who could hear her scream. She knew who she belonged to and now so did everyone else.

Stephen felt her orgasm wash over and the feeling he got from it was pure euphoria. He joined her seconds later. His orgasm starting inside his head and traveling down his spine to burst in his sac as he emptied himself into her body. Limp and sated he didn't want to move, but he knew that they both had work to do. Pulling out of her body and helping her sit up, Michelle looked up at him with lazy-eyed passion. Stealing a kiss from her already kiss-swollen lips, he helped her down off the table and guided her to the showers so that they can clean up and head off to their respective jobs. They finished quickly in the shower. Michelle headed off to the production truck, her original goal, before being side tracked. Stephen meantime was deep in thought. He was thinking about his feelings for her.

He cared for her and he loved her. He would certainly kill for her, but most of all he would cherish and protect her. He thought tonight he expressed his feelings to her while they made love, with what he couldn't say emotionally he should her physically what she meant to him…Those were his feelings.


End file.
